<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace High: the Lee Brothers Spin-Off Stories by svtseasons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896850">Ace High: the Lee Brothers Spin-Off Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtseasons/pseuds/svtseasons'>svtseasons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lee Brothers Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtseasons/pseuds/svtseasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short spin-off stories stemming from Full House: the Lee Brothers Story. Each chapter is a one-shot or a slice-of-life type story. Will be including stories from each of the main three couples of Full House, may contain explicit content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lee Brothers Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ace High: the Lee Brothers Spin-Off Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit, Lee Jihoon! We could’ve won!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he slammed down on the keyboard. </p>
<p>Jihoon frowned. “Listen, man, I know I’m not the best at League, but my mistakes alone don’t make-or-break this game, okay?” He knew he had made a few mistakes during that game, but he didn’t appreciate Wonwoo’s berating. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe if you spent a little less time thinking about your boy toy, you wouldn’t have made mistakes,” Wonwoo sneered.</p>
<p>Soonyoung chirped from the headset. “Hey guys, how do you pick the character, again?”</p>
<p>“Soonyoung,” Jihoon sighed, “Wouldn’t it have been so much easier for you to come here and play, instead of insisting that you stay home and do this? The Internet cafe isn’t even that far from your house.” He typed out an apology to the other teammates, who weren’t on the voice chat with them. They were playing with a few guys from Wonwoo’s department who were decent. </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Wonwoo groaned while stretching his fingers, “look at me. God’s gift to the game, but my so-called friends are complete noobs.”</p>
<p>“No one uses the word noob anymore, you cradle robber,” Jihoon stung back.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, dungeon mistress?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re going there now? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize nothing was off limits for you, pedo.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who has more to lose, bunny cam whore.”</p>
<p>“Hah, a lot for you to say, baby brother sodomizer!”</p>
<p>“Uh, guys,” Soonyoung squeaked in through the headset, “Didn’t you say you were playing at a public PC cafe?” But this rare statement of reason from Soonyoung fell deaf on the other boys’ ears. </p>
<p>Wonwoo, whipped around to face Jihoon. “I have never touched Chan like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Jihoon scoffed, “don’t pretend you’re a prude, Wonwoo. I’ve seen the box of condoms in Channie’s room, okay? I’ve opened it. You guys have used up a lot of it, and I bet it wasn’t to make water balloons.”</p>
<p>They fell quiet as the team launched, yet again, into the game from the queue, angrily tapping on the keyboard in silence and clicking away. Soonyoung wasn’t an awful player, and Wonwoo and Jihoon were decent enough to make up for whatever he was lacking. He also must have clearly had a tough time picking out which champion he was going to play, because he was absolutely rubbish at Yasuo. Jihoon and Wonwoo didn’t speak to each other, just grunting at whatever was happening on the map for a while. Finally, Wonwoo spoke. </p>
<p>“Channie’s the top.”</p>
<p>A palpable pause filled the room as Soonyoung screamed over the headset, getting his butt kicked by the other team. </p>
<p>“What, you mean he’s gonna play top lane?”</p>
<p>Wordlessly, the two friends watched as Soonyoung led his Yasuo into another sure trap, the prognosis not so good for the team. </p>
<p>“No, I mean your brother is the one fucking me in the as--”</p>
<p>“OKAY! Alright, we are NOT going to talk about this right now.”</p>
<p>“I believe it,” Soonyoung quipped in, failing miserably on the screen, “at least, if genetics have anything to do with it and Chan’s is anything like what Seokmin is packing, you know?”</p>
<p>“And how,” Jihoon seethed angrily between gritted teeth, “do you know exactly what Seokmin is packing?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung giggled, the wink clear just from the sound of his voice. “Oh, Jihoon, we’re gonna need a whole day for me to tell you why I know--”</p>
<p>“You know what? It’s okay. It’s fine. I don’t want to hear about this. You guys are disgusting. God!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>